


Rin's Violation

by DontDieOnMe



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Anal, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bad Biology, Bad Ending, Bad Jokes, Bad Writing, Biology Inaccuracies, Dacryphilia, Degradation, Don't Try This At Home, Extreme, Extreme Pain, Extreme Sex, Fisting, Forced Degradation, Former Friends, He Would Die In Real Life, Humiliation, In Public, Intestines Do Not Exist, Kink Meme, Knifeplay, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Male Slash, Male rape, Meme, Mild Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, No Feelings, No Intestines, No Lube, No Plot/Plotless, No Romance, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Object Insertion, Object Penetration, One Shot, Oral Sex, PWP, Painful Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Random & Short, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sadism, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Slave, Sorry Not Sorry, Torture, Trolling, Unrealistic Sex, Verbal Humiliation, Violation, degradation kink, joke smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:07:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26285434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontDieOnMe/pseuds/DontDieOnMe
Summary: Rin Corlen is forcefully captured by the despot Clockwork's cronies during a protest. Just when he thought it couldn't get worse, an old associate of his shows up... but with a much more malicious intention.Viame wants to exploit Rin in cruel, horrific ways, and Clockwork is more than happy to let him do as he wish.Appeasing to Viame's blatant sadism, Rin gets the worst night of his life.
Relationships: Rin Corlen/Viame
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Rin's Violation

“OUT WITH CLOCKWORK,” Botonian cried ferociously, a battle cry, seeking change and justice. He pumped his fist into the air, a look of burning passion in his eyes. “OUT WITH Clockwork!” The cheer echoed behind him as all the Anti-Clockwork Protestors cheered along with him. “Out with Clockwork! Out with Clockwork! Out with Clockwork!”

“Clockwork is a traitor!” Rin joined in the cry, enthusiasm bubbling over in his voice and melting into a righteous anger. “Clockwork is a dictator, out with Clockwork!”

Just then, Clockwork himself happened to walk in. “This doesn’t look like you’re working,” he mused, scanning the protestors with anger in his eye. Whipping around to face Rin, he smirked. “Guards, deport Rin Corlen immediately. And keep him at the border. He is not authorised to go anywhere else without my express permission.”

The guards immediately grabbed Rin by both arms and forcefully shoved him out despite his protests. “STOP!” Botonian cried, but it was no use.

* * *

Night had fallen. Rin was still stuck at the border by himself, isolated and afraid, terrified of what might happen to him without a witness. “Help!” he tried to call, to no avail. “Help, anyone! Please come!”

In the corner of his eye, Rin noticed the bush moving. Turning around, he stared at the bush apprehensively. “Hello? Is anyone there?”

Viame slinked out of the darkness, a malicious grin across his cold, harsh features. Rin swallowed, his small throat bobbing as he stared at his former friend and ally.

“V-Viame?” he stammered, unsure of himself.

“It is I,” Viame affirmed. His grin spread even wider at Rin’s evident fear.

“Wha… what are you d-doing here?” Rin stepped back a few steps. Was Viame here to kill him? Back when they had been friends, Rin had masterminded La Mano Nera and Viame had helped him as his underboss, and they had provided for the mafia together. Rin preferred to work in the shadows, using his mind and words rather than getting physical or confrontational, always the thoughtful, observant and soft-spoken one of the two where Viame was aggressive… merciless. If Viame planned to kill him here, there was very little Rin could do about it but scream for help.

“Did Clockwork send you to kill me?” Rin queried, hating the tremor in his gentle voice.

Viame laughed, a cold sound. He stalked closer still.

“Perhaps Clockwork sent me… but what I am about to do is purely my own agenda.” The gleam in his eyes alarmed Rin. A shadow fell over the two boys, isolated on the outskirts. Rin backed up even more, instinctively shaking his head. All of a sudden, he felt vulnerable, exposed, bare. A puppy about to be kicked. He felt like a prey being stalked by his predator.

Viame’s smirking face turned into a cold, calm menace in a matter of seconds. He strode over to Rin, reaching him in seconds with his long strides. Putting his hand on Rin, Viame pushed him to the wall behind the two males.

“N-no… Viame, whatever you’re about to do, don’t do this… please…” Rin whimpered, reddening.

“Down, bitch,” Viame snarled. Terrified, Rin obeyed without a second thought. A startled yelp escaped his lips as Viame ripped apart his clothes and promptly threw him on his back, placing Rin’s legs overhead so that his gentle parts were naked and exposed, perfectly poised for Viame to take him.

Viame whistled at the sight of Rin so naked and vulnerable, making the smaller male blush even more. Pressing a finger to Rin’s soft pink, tender, virginal hole, a low thrumming moan escaped Viame’s lips. He pushed the finger inside and later his entire fist, pumping in and out. Rin screamed in both pain and humiliation. Viame rammed his entire arm into Rin by that point, all the way up to his armpit, until his fingers peeped out of Rin’s soft pink mouth. Rin tried to protest but the only sound he could make with Viame’s arm violating him entirely was a pathetic gurgle. Viame took his time, feeling around, exploring all of Rin’s tender insides while his other hand touched Rin around his… supple parts, sliding a thumb down his urethra. More gurgling ensued.

Finally, when Viame was satisfied, he roughly pulled his arm out as Rin shrieked in agony. Viame roughly put Rin down and pulled out his own large, throbbing monster of a cock.

“No… no… Viame please, we used to be friends,” Rin cried, tears down his face.

Viame thumbed away Rin’s tears and immediately jammed his meat into Rin’s tiny pink hole, resulting in Rin’s bloodcurdling screams and blood spurting out everywhere. Not caring, Viame continued thrusting into Rin, taking all of him in, filling his entire small body. In between trying to breathe and get a word out, Rin cried and tried to hide his red, tear-streaked face. Rin’s head bobbed up and down from the force of Viame violating him.

Eventually, Viame pulled his cock out and placed Rin so that the smaller male was on his knees on the painful pavement. Rin looked up at Viame with a begging expression, but before he could say anything, Viame shoved his cock into Rin’s tiny mouth, filling up Rin’s entire throat and going all the way down. Rin desperately tried to catch his breath as Viame grabbed Rin by his tufty hair and forced Rin to deepthroat him, his lips all the way on Viame’s thighs. Rin gagged on Viame’s coarse balls. Finally, Viame ejaculated into Rin’s mouth with the semen trickling deep down his throat, the warm sticky cum filling Rin up. Rin tried not to gag on the disgusting taste and humiliation. When he looked up again, he felt sick.

“Oh Viame… no… no… no no no please I’m begging you Viame, I’ll do anything… anything… please, no…” Rin tried to stammer in alarm and terror.

Viame had a knife in hand. Smiling cruelly, Viame grabbed Rin’s rear end with one hand, not before giving him a resound spank, and then slammed the knife into Rin, feeling around. Rin screamed and sobbed helplessly, powerless against Viame. Viame kept poking around Rin’s insides with the blade. When he was done, Viame had came all over the pavement.

“Clean it up,” he ordered.

“N-no…” Rin hiccuped.

Rin’s breath was promptly cut short as Viame’s gruff hand grabbed him by the neck and started choking him, while the other slid the knife down Rin’s throat.

When Viame released Rin again, Rin didn’t repeat his mistake. He knelt down on his already bruised knees and proceeded to lick up all the cum humiliatingly.

Finally, Viame took a large iron rod, measuring 12 feet long and 15 inches in diameter. When Rin saw this, his eyes turned as large and round as saucers. “NO!” Rin screamed. “PLEASE NO NO N-“

He was cut short as Viame jammed the iron rod in him in one motion. The rod was way too large for Rin’s small body and sent tremors all up his already trembling self. Rin tried to scream, to beg, to cry, but the other end of the rod exited his mouth like a gag and he could barely help but choke on it. All Rin could do was sob helplessly. Viame continued to rip into Rin with the rod, ruthlessly tearing apart at Rin’s walls. He shoved glass shards into Rin’s hole along with the rod, as well as a mini anchor sort of thing; the anchor was inside of Rin whereas the other end was chained to the ceiling, so that Rin was hanging helplessly from the ceiling. Rin’s sobs racked his entire body.

Viame kept Rin there for the entire day, and invited all of the admins to come and mock Rin, and to take pictures. Everyone came and laughed at the pathetic sight, and no one had the empathy in them to care for Rin’s sobs of agony. Clockwork laughed especially loud, basking in Rin’s public humiliation and taking plenty of photos.

* * *

Finally, everyone went away. The area went dead quiet except for Rin’s resigned whimpers. Clockwork took Rin down from the ceiling, but led him to a dark basement and put a collar on Rin’s neck which had a chain leading to an iron ring around Rin’s parts, so that Rin could never arch his back without experiencing excruciating pain. Resigned, Rin asked them to kill him already. Clockwork only laughed at this, and showed Rin a mirror. When Rin looked in the mirror, he could see that the collar on him clearly read, “Clockwork’s Little Toy” and in smaller lettering, “Property of Clockwork. Do not touch without Clockwork’s express permission.” Rin looked back up at Clockwork with wide eyes. Clockwork smiled, but the warmth didn’t spread to his eyes as he fingered Rin’s chin.

“I’m keeping you here forever, you filthy whore.” He leaned in. “My little toy, I want to hear you say it yourself. Admit it, tell us what you are.”

Rin whimpered but didn’t speak. A displeased Clockwork growled and landed a hard slap across Rin’s tender face, earning a yelp.

“Say. It,” Clockwork snarled. “Or I’ll put your worthless ass out in the streets, naked and chained, for anyone passing along to fuck. Even cheaper than a whore, you filthy piece of shit.”

Rin swallowed. It was no use… nothing mattered anymore. He hated himself anyways. Clockwork had won, and Rin knew he was simply the spoils of war left for everyone to enjoy.

“I… I’m your dirty little slut.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry bro.
> 
> Wrote this in 2019 as a half-serious contest with a friend, hence why I didn't elaborate too much on emotionality and relationships. You get graphic physical descriptions, but not too much concerning the state of mind. Sort of extremely wacky torture porn without really any semblance of a plot. Biologically unrealistic, I know; intestines don't exist anyway. Please don't judge this meme of a work too harshly and I hope you find it (mildly? slightly?) erotic?
> 
> Names are literally based off of Discord peeps. Please feel free to leave any thoughts, whether you fapped to it or if you wish to lynch me :)


End file.
